


Make Love, Not (Star) War(s)

by MissCorn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Creampie, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, No Condom, POV Rey (Star Wars), Realistic, Reylo Week, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Virgin!Kylo, Virginity, What-If, luke is not here, no cockblocking, sorry but i don't know about condoms in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorn/pseuds/MissCorn
Summary: What would have happened if Luke hadn't (cockblocked) found Rey and Kylo touching handsOR5,000 words of pure smut (from beginning to end), human desire and intimacy





	Make Love, Not (Star) War(s)

**Author's Note:**

> * You can find me at https://mikes2ndcousinfromsweden.tumblr.com/ where you can always send me requests <3
> 
> * Fixed the problem with the present-to-past-and-back-again tenses! Now, it's only in present ^^

 

The bridge is open again, their minds connected through the Force, they are not both here, or there, or anywhere in particular, they are in the middle, perfectly balanced, and this time, _this_ time, it’s different. They instantly feel the change in the atmosphere of the rooms they are, becoming more electric, both their heartbeats rising, because now they _know_ , they’ve done this before, seen each other out of nowhere, they are expecting it, kind of… craving for it to happen again. It’s weird, isn’t it? When no one else is watching them, how their conversations and chemistry changes. The words they exchange may still be harsh, but their senses are telling them otherwise, telling them that these words are only the surface of what they really feel and think for each other. Something has changed and they’re both aware of it.

Her face is dressed with hues of warm light, probably coming from a fire nearby, while his is a shade of cold, ice blue from the lights of the ship, making his characteristics sharp, and she hesitantly spreads her arm towards him, her fingers trembling, unsure of why she’s doing what she’s doing, trusting her instincts and body, and just going for it. Her eyes never leave his, keeping him there, piercing his mind, urging him to trust her, to trust those beautiful hazel eyes, and he feels a link binding them. He doesn’t feel like himself when he’s around her, or maybe, when he’s around her, it’s the only time he _is_ himself. He is _Ben_ , not Kylo. So he automatically takes his glove off and slowly reaches for her fingers, excited, but none the less afraid. Her lips are parted and he’s so focused that he can almost feel her breath. Their connection is so strong; their hearts beating in sync, like they’re the same person, one organism.

They can’t even be sure that this is possible, to touch each other, maybe these are just like visions, not solid, but they’re about to find out once and for all, not even one inch separating their hands now. There is so much tension between them, pushing them together, and it doesn’t feel hostile, it feels _sexual_ , even when it’s only caused from their hands being about to touch. At that moment, she can’t help but think how real this feels, how real she _wants_ it to be, and with that thought in mind she closes the distance with her fingers and touches him. She doesn’t have the time to let the fact that they really touched, that this is _really_ happening, that he is _here_ , he’s _not_ just a vision, _not_ just inside her mind, when images rush through her, images of him, emotions, his past, his future. They are _one_ , and he must have seen it too, she could point out the difference in the way he looked at her _._ When the images stop, their fingers are still in contact and she sees right through him, his desires and wanting perfectly matching hers.

She always hated that face, the face behind the mask, but it wasn’t his face she hated, it was the look in his eyes, and now that look had shifted. His eyes are soft now, understanding, and his lips, how hadn’t she noticed before how full his lips were? She must have been staring cause he darted his tongue out to lick them. Her eyes glided back to his, her breathing becoming uneven, they were still touching, but somehow their hands had moved further on, past their palms, at the inside of their wrists. She noticed how his nostrils flared when her thumb caressed the soft skin there, and his breath hitched. That was risky, but she knew what she felt was reciprocated.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him affectionately, how right this felt, how her filled with emotion eyes elicited something in him he had forgot even existed. He saw her other hand beginning to move towards him and he stayed still, he wanted everything this woman had to give him. He focused on her reassuring eyes, watching her fingers slowly reaching fearfully for his right cheek with the side of his peripheral vision. She was going slow, expecting to be stopped by him, but wishing he wouldn’t. And he didn’t.

The moment her palm rests against his cheek, his eyes fall closed, his blood thundering in his ears, and he leans to the touch. Intimacy like this, he never even dreamed of. Her palm is burning, spreading warmth through him, and he hears her exhaling deeply, relaxing. He pulls his hand softly from her light grip at his wrist and cups the one on his cheek, keeping it there for a moment, feeling how natural this whole thing comes to him when he’s with her, then brings it momentary to his lips to briefly kiss her palm tenderly.

“Rey” he mouths, and it’s a question, and an answer, and a ‘thank you’, and a ‘sorry’ all at once.

“I know. I feel it too.”

It’s the first time he hears her voice without all the anger and the screaming, and it’s so different, so comforting and warm, and he opens his eyes to see her smiling at him. It’s not a big smile, just a hint of her lips curving, but it’s there, and she looks so beautiful. She moves her thumb along his cheekbone and his hand extends to move some stray hair behind her ear. Both have leaned forwards, captivated by each other. Rey’s free hand comes on top of his knee to support herself as she moves closer, sliding herself to the surface of her bed, her warmth radiating through his thick clothes and he feels chills travelling down his spine. Her fingers are opening holes to his thigh and her eyes are magnetizing, observing his every reaction, calling for him, so he makes his hand slide lower, to the side of her neck and he can feel her pulse spike, fast and strong, pumping under his touch.

He has never done anything like this before and acts completely on intuition. He pulls her slightly closer and she doesn’t resist, their faces inches away. She pulls herself up on her knees and reverses their height difference. She stands right in front of him, her hands at the back of his neck, stroking his hair, and stares down on him. By that time, he’s completely at her mercy, unable to function, just _hers._ Her touch feels like heaven, and he would _do_ anything, _be_ anyone for her.

He gets his palms at her sides, his hands almost big enough to capture her waist all around, pulling her thin body to him, and rests his head on her chest. Her smell and the smoothness of her skin intoxicating, he nuzzles closer and her arms wrap around his broad shoulders. Her fingers make their way through his hair and he sighs, one of his hands climbs between her shoulder blades, the other hugging her waist, and he looks up, the close proximity of her neck tempting for him to kiss and suck, but he stays still, not brave enough to make the first move.

She contemplates about her next move, angling his face and locking their eyes, silently asking for permission although she knows she already has it. His eyes are pleading her to do something, his pupils dilated, and she leans just a bit closer, he shuts them and she knows he can feel her closing in, can feel her breath on him right before their noses come in contact, can feel her hair tickling his temple as she tilts her head to the right, and they both shiver as their parted lips brush briefly.

His breath is hot and heavy against her lips, and she hears him swallow hard, barely keeping himself from crushing their mouths together. She can sense a lack of experience in him, but there is also eagerness and pure excitement. When she finally takes that last step and joins their lips a muffled moan escapes his throat and he cups her face to steady her. At first they don't move, their lips just pressed together, then hesitantly, he kisses her back, tasting each other, feeling the texture of their lips, and the moment he openes his mouth she slightly pushes her tongue out to lick his lower lip, and at _that_ , his arm tightenes around her and the other trailes down her neck with his fingertips, then her shoulder, her spine, her waist, the base of her spine, the outer side of her thigh, while his tongue mimickes hers and plunges into her mouth.

His hand grabs the back of her knee and pulls it outwards, opening her legs, lifting the rest of her weight at the same direction, dragging it over his lap in a way that he’s now sitting between her knees. She breaks the kiss at the sudden change, aware of their new position, feeling his thighs under her bottom, her breathing fast, she holds his face and staring at his gentle eyes, lowers herself down onto him, her center right on top of his crotch, sucking her lower lip between her teeth at the new sensation of their bodies connecting so closely.

His forehead drops to her collarbone and for a moment they stay this way, catching their breaths, not wanting to think about the consequences their actions might bring along. His firm and muscular body underneath her is alerting, and she feels a warmth low in her abdomen, one she hadn’t felt in a long time. He looks up and she sees someone worthy, someone ruined and bruised, she can feel his pain and doubts, and she kisses him again, a kiss explaining to him that he is _not_ alone anymore. This time it feels more natural, and their lips move synchronized, the kiss growing heated, their tongues fighting for dominance, and Rey groans as he nips at her lip, a groan that does _things_ to him. He climbs up her bicep with his hand and hooks a finger under the bandage-like clothing surrounding it. Her mouth stills, but then continues passionately. Calmly he begins to untie it, giving her the chance to withdraw, but she doesn’t.

When he gets to her wrist, she whispers “And the other” in a husky voice between their kissing, ordering him to repeat his actions and he pulls away in order to look at her, still uncertain of where this will lead them. Her cheeks seem flushed even under the orange radiance of the fire and she’s panting from their make-out session, the look in her eyes a bit wounded, probably wondering if she shouldn’t have spoken after all. His gaze, now, planted on her mouth in awe, as he traces her lips with his thumb, her lower lip bouncing back up when he drifts lower, and he instantly shoots hungrily forward to capture it in his mouth. Instead of obeying, he lifts her off him, light as a feather, and stands up, delicately putting her down, positioning her on her feet right in front of him.

He takes her hand between his and without saying anything, he begins to slowly untie the sand colored cloth covering her skin. When he’s done, his hand lingers for a while, holding hers, caressing the back of it with his thumb before letting it fall. Her fingers promptly come to undo the belt around her, observing as his thirsty eyes follow the route of the leather strap to the floor, and reaches out to him, barely touching the garment around his waist, her breath shaky as she stares at him straight in the eye, and he undoes his belt as well, then stretches out to her shoulder, fiddling with the lightweight fabric on top of her clothes, dragging it off her, never breaking eye contact, always asking quietly for her consent.

The fabric pools down around her bare feet and she’s left wearing her white shirt and light colored pants that end right under her knees. She’s not wearing anything under her shirt, never did, except from times that she used bandages around her chest, hiding her small breasts and passing off as a boy or a young man, if needed. Now, to his eyes, she looked like a goddess, a goddess doing him a favor by letting herself be this vulnerable around him. Her figure was petite, but strong, her skin glistening as a result of the fire in the center of the hut, and that skin-tight shirt she was wearing wasn’t hiding much, her aroused nipples visible under it, poking through it, the slight darkening of the color around them making his jaw clench and his lips dry. She looked like a dream, a wet one, and he felt himself slowly, but steadily, stiffening in his pants.

She notices the effect she has on him and rushes to meet his body with hers, sticking to him, catching him unprepared and almost throwing him off balance, pulling him down, crushing their lips together, and his hands come behind her back to pull her closer. Her leg find its way between his, and the friction with her thigh sends his head falling backwards with a moan. When he looks down again, her hands clinging to his armor-like clothes, he knows what she was asking for. He removes the upper layer of clothes covering his torso, never breaking eye contact, leaving himself bare in front of her, like that time they saw each other through the Force. He takes a step forwards and she loweres her gaze, refusing to meet his eyes, looking at her feet shyly, then shakes that feeling off and anxiously reaches and splays both hands on his wide chest, first just the tips of her fingers, then all at once, inhaling deeply at the lack of clothing and skin to skin contact.

He looks at her from above, studying her reactions that stir some kind of pride in him; _he_  is the one causing them and it feels good, feels good to be desired by her. He reaches and cups her cheek, encouraging her to look at him, and when she does, he leans to kiss her deeply, nothing like the heated kiss they shared before. He is thankful for her and he wants her to know that, wants her to feel how much she means to him. When she pulls away from his soft lips, his arms still around her waist, she drops her hands between them and carefully takes her shirt off. Her upper body completely exposed in front of him and he almost forgets how to breathe.

He lifts one hand and with the back of his index and middle finger, brushes over her collarbone, then her chest, over her hardened nipple, her stomach and stops inches above her pants, following with his gaze as his gentle touching breaks her skin into goosebumps. He glances up to meet her eyes already staring at him, approving of his actions, a low fire burning in them as she takes that hand to place it on one of her breasts, keeping it there, and he takes a sharp breath at the feeling of her tender flesh in his palm. He tries squeezing softly, and her jaw drops as she fights to suppress a sob, her reaction enough for his lips to turn into a smirk.

She pulls him abruptly to wipe that self-satisfied smile off his face with a desperate, sloppy kiss and his arm tighten around her waist, as his tongue slides inside her mouth, his other hand massaging her breast with more pressure. His bulge is rubbing against her abdomen and she can definitely feel him, as she grabs his thigh to pull him closer, making the friction for him unbearable and he pauses to nip at her lower lip, while his fingers pinch her aroused bud, drawing out a beautiful whine from her.

Grinning, he leans to gently bite at her jaw, then her earlobe, and leave open-mouthed kisses to her pulse point and down her throat. Her fingers tangled in his black hair, as his mouth suck on her delicate skin, her legs unable to keep holding her weight as pleasure like this keeps coming in waves through her body. Ben feels her loosen up and he pulls away from his attack to her neck, a red mark already forming under the spot where his lips were, and looks at her with lustful eyes.

She grabs his wrist and walks a few steps backwards, guiding him towards her bed, until the back of her calves touch its edge, and she sits back, looking at him from beneath, her face at the same height with his groin. The realization alone has his cock twitching in his pants as he played with her thin fingers in his palm. She lies back on the bed and he kneels next to her, letting the image of her spread out like this on her bed sink in, storing it. She widens her legs, inviting him to position himself between them, and he obeys.

He settles between them and caresses her outer thigh, before leaning to kiss her, careful not to crush her with his body, steading himself on his forearms on the sides of her head. She finds his weight and warmth comforting, and herself at ease as she spreads her legs a little wider for him, craving for every part of her body to be in contact with his. He brushes her hair off her face and she can see the affection in his movements. She pushes herself up to capture his lips, putting one arm behind his strong shoulder to balance herself, then falls back to her bed watching him as he bows to trace butterfly kisses down her throat. She expects him to stay there, but he doesn’t. He continues drifting south until he reaches the valley between her breasts, his breath hot on her skin making her legs clench around his thighs, feeling her core getting wetter by the second.

He moves to the right, breathing on her nipple, making her shiver, before getting it between his parted lips, while his hand circles the other, looking at her through his eyelashes the moment he sucks at the sensitive peak. Her head tilts backwards, her hand flying to his hair, grabbing a handful, as he lickes and suckes and nibbles, to keep him pressed to her chest. He moves to the other, repeating his actions, her moaning as his guide, and this time he bites down a little rougher and her short nails come to scrape his back while an animalistic sound escapes her throat and echoes off the stone walls. Instinctively, he rolls his hips forward, rubbing his erection at the crease where her thigh meets her hip, but after a few thrusts he stops to drift lower with his lips.

His mouth is leaving burning traces on her skin, reaching her navel and moving even further, then hooking a finger at the top of her pants, waiting for the green light, and she uses her heels to push herself upwards, lifting her bottom off the mattress to help him drag them down her legs. He gently sits back on his heels to close her legs and hold them upwards the roof to take her pants off, kissing one of her ankles as he finishes, her legs falling open the second he lets them and Rey sits up to meet his lips with hers. Her hand reaches for his thigh gripping at the rough material of his clothing and he gets the message.

He kisses her once more before he stands up to nervously take the rest of his clothes off, conscious of his figure, although he never got any judging vibes from her. She watches him undress with eyes filled with tenderness and desire, admiring his firm muscles, tilting her head to the side and biting her lower lip as he throws his pants to the black and white pile of their clothes stripping to his plain black underwear, his hard erection quite visible from that angle.

He turns around to find her drooling over him, hugging her legs to her chest, waiting for him in bed almost completely naked and he smiles at the view. He sits at the edge of the bed, near her curled up body and leans to kiss her softly, her hand coming to rest at the back of his neck slowly pulling him back with her. Her legs widen once more, welcoming him, and he gets a glimpse of her simple white underwear stained with her arousal, as he climbs on the bed with her. He gets the urge to feel her and he dips his hand between them, she breaks off their kiss in alarm, but then nods and his palm disappears under her underwear, delicately cupping her from underneath, feeling her radiating heat, her wetness coating his fingers that rub softly up and down her folds.

Their kissing replaced by heavy breathing on one another’s open mouths, as they are both focused on other parts of their bodies. His fingers travel lower and he finds her entrance, pushing his middle finger up to his first knuckle as his stares into her open and pleading eyes, and she whines at the sensation, turning his head to the side to suck at his neck as he pushes a little deeper. Even with all the training and fighting, his hands are still smooth, and his fingers thicker than hers, the feeling of his digit inside her intoxicating and she needs _more_. He can feel her legs trembling as he goes in and out of her, and then gets one more finger inside her, stretching her out, preparing her for him.

When he finally decides to pull them out of her, she’s practically dripping, and he lifts his fingers to his mouth to lick her arousal of them, not making a show out of it, but from simple curiosity. Before she even has time to process, he’s taking her underwear off then leaning back to kiss her, and she swears she could taste herself on his tongue. His trapped erection was bumping against her center now, the thick head of his cock pushing inside her teasingly, her wetness soaking through the thin fabric of his underwear and she moves her hands to get a grip of his firm ass pulling him closer, dipping her hands under the fabric. He withdraws his mouth from hers to look one last time for approval in her eyes. _I’ve never done this before, Rey._ And like hearing his thoughts, maybe she actually does, she kisses him deeply.

“Please, Ben” she whisperes with cracking voice, and that is the last push he needes to take his underwear off, freeing his painfully hard cock.

She takes a sharp breath as his erection brushes her inner thigh when he leans to kiss her, one hand she braces around his bicep and with the other shakily heads lower between them, between his legs, to wrap her delicate fingers around his thick, but velvety shaft. His head has fallen to the crook of her neck in ecstasy as he feels her stroking him, her thumb brushing over his leaking tip, spreading the precome around his head. He tries his best to control himself, holding his breath, concentrating, not wanting this to end before it even starts.

He is panting at her neck after a while “I won’t-” _last if you keep doing that,_ he means to say, but her fingers have already stopped, positioning him against her entrance, rubbing his tip between her folds, mixing his precome with her wetness, coating him in it. At that moment, he can feel the Force through her, can feel what she feels, and he _knows_ she is sure about this, about _him_ , she needs him as much as he does her.

He lets out a surprised moan as the tip of his cock starts to slip inside her, she’s quite wet which makes it more difficult for him to control himself and not just thrust inside her. Hurting her is the last thing he wants right now. He gets a glimpse of her face, her brows pushed towards the center of her forehead, her eyes closed and her lips parted, her lower lip quivering with every inch he gives her. He feels her heat everywhere around him, encircling him,  very aware of every part of her and he believes the Force has something to do with it.

No matter how thick and long his fingers were, she wasn’t the least prepared for how big he really was. His breath is coming out in sharp little pants as he pushes slowly inside her, his rhythm torturous, and she can feel herself molding to his shape. He pauses a few more times along the way, allowing Rey time to adjust, but eventually she feels him coming to an end, botomming out, his knees opening wider to allow him better access to her, her own legs hooked around his strong thighs as he sits fully seated inside her.

She lets out a gasp at how full she feels, and her walls clench around him, causing a low growl from his parted lips under her jaw. He slips a couple of inches out of her and presses back in, and her mouth morphs into a circle as she sees stars behind her eyelids. Their bodies rubbing perfectly against each other, her nipples brushing his torso every time he moves with her, and when he does again, he pulls out all the way to his head, then pushes in deep and hard, sending her arms flying to grab his shoulders, wishing for something to steady herself. She locks their eyes and he thrusts in rougher than before, watching as she moans under him.

He picks up a steady rhythm, her wetness making his movements smooth and slick as heaven as he thrusts in and out of her, sometimes going faster, others pushing only the tip of his cock inside her, teasing her, and she grabs at his bottom to pull him inside all the way, punching the air from his lungs. The air between them is humid as they are a hot breathing mess, and she pushes away his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, pulling him in, and almost missing his mouth, for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth, and he pushes harder, taking one of her wrists in his hand and putting it over her head, trapped to the mattress, swallowing her whines as he does so.

The place is filled with just the sounds of their mingled moans and grunts, and the soft slap of skin on skin as Ben picks up the pace. She can feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her, every contour and vein of his cock, and he’s practically pounding in her right now, vanishing every thought in her mind. There’s something building from within her now, with his every thrust, the sensation maddening, heat spreading like fire from her core.

He shifts suddenly, angling his hips a bit higher, as his hand comes behind her bottom for a better grip, and she cries out as the tip of his cock brushes against something extremely sensitive and he goes at it again, and again, and _again_ , until she can’t breathe anymore, her eyes wet from unshed tears of her needed relief. He finds himself right on the edge and she opens her eyes to look at him, her hazel eyes pleading for him to do something.

His last thrusts are sloppy and fast and she feels his body stiffen, his cock buried deep inside her as he comes undone shooting his cum in her and the feeling of him painting her walls with his semen sends her off the edge with a low cry. There’s light behind her eyes and her body shudders, her legs aiming to close, but trapping Ben between them instead. Her walls are clenching all around, squeezing his cock, milking him from his cum as he thrusts few more times in her heat, his cum mixing with her arousal, making his last movements slippery.

He doesn’t notice at first, but he’s full on her, crushing her with his weight, but she doesn’t seem to mind; hugging him with her tired arms, running sheepishly her fingertips up and down his back as he places small kisses to her neck, tasting her sweat. He’s still inside her, and he wants to stay there forever, but begins to soften so he gathers all his energy to lift his hips and remove himself from her, already missing her warmth.

She moans as he moves, pulling out of her slowly, immediately regretting not stopping him as the emptiness he leaves inside her is unbearable. Then she feels it trickling down her folds, _his cum, his semen_ , the moment his tip is out of her and both turn to look between her legs. His cum running down from inside her as it comes out little at a time, painting her outsides as well as her insides white, marking her, and she looks hypnotized. With her fingers she trails down her center, hypersensitive to her own touch her legs close, but she widens them again, feeling the stickiness between them and dips one finger inside her. He stares at her the whole time, speechless, her eyes closed as she does so, bringing her fingers to her lips and then sucking their combined cum off them, and he can feel his cock twitch.

She opens her eyes and touches his cheek with the palm of her hand, then kisses him. Their kiss nothing like the ones before, this is more like a lazy movement of their lips, soft and kind and gentle and she turns to her side, his warm arm coming to curl around her waist as his knees tuck up under hers, her back pressed tightly to his chest.

“Can you stay for the night?” she murmures.

“I can stay forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Okey, the last part is completely based on the sayings of Grandmother Fa (Mulan's grandma) at the very end of the first movie.)
> 
> Now, cutting to the chase, I really need you guys to tell me what you think, this is the first time I write anything this long and especially smut!


End file.
